


we are born to live

by buchanans



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (very light blink you miss it), Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brock is the asshole ex, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, Light BDSM, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Omega Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Shrunkyclunks, Soft Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve is such a Top, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buchanans/pseuds/buchanans
Summary: It felt so good, domestic, and right, Bucky wanted to cry. As if they were dating for years, they fell into the role so easily. Bucky had never felt this relaxed and safe, but Steve just made him feel like this without even trying. Bucky snuggled deeper into his embrace with a smile on his face.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 59
Kudos: 492
Collections: stucky





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky should have known that his day couldn’t stay as perfect as the way it started. 

He was at a bar with his mother, her omega/beta friends, and his alpha sister. They had decided to have a get together since one of his mother's friends' son was getting married, and she needed help with choosing last minute things for the wedding. Bucky had an artist's eye; he knew what could go with what, and could tell which color would suit what. So, his mother dragged him with her and requested his help. Bucky got nothing better to do, so he said yes. He expected this meeting to be fun and filled with gossip. 

What he didn't expect was, though, that he was going to face with his abusive ex-boyfriend. 

Brock Rumlow was a grade-A asshole and a misogynist. He believed that omegas like Bucky needed to _stay at home_ and _cook_ for their alphas, _tending_ the house and the kids while they were _providing_ for the family. He was also degrading omegas even though Bucky was one of them. Brock had once admitted that he saw omegas only as a hole to fuck and things that could be _breed_. 

He was also an abuser. 

He usually had come home drunk, reeking of alcohol, and had forced himself on Bucky more than a couple of times; Bucky barely managed to get away from him. Sometimes, though, Brock _wouldn't force_ himself on him but _would fight_ with him. He'd become a suspicious asshole and claim that Bucky was seeing someone else behind him. When Bucky would reject, Brock would physically hurt him because he wouldn't believe a word he said. 

Long story short, Brock had left him huge scars, from which he was trying to heal still. 

"Lookie here," Bucky heard the raspy drawl of his and felt his body freeze. Today had started nice: He was having fun and doing something that he liked. But, of course, something _should_ have ruined it. Because Bucky wasn’t allowed to have a good day. "Been a while, Barnes," Brock smirked at him. Bucky tried not to let him get under his skin. 

"Yeah," he murmured, but didn't say anything else. He was trying to get himself a drink, a beer, but if he knew Brock just a little bit, that meant that he also knew he wasn't going to shut up. 

"How ya doin'? Hmm?" Brock asked, casually. "How is the single life?" Bucky looked around for the bartender desperately before he answered half-heartedly. 

"I'm good." He felt Brock coming closer. 

"Yeah? Is there anything I can help you with?" The way Brock was looking at him had him squirm in his place uncomfortably. "Do you need someone to… _take care of you_ , princess?" Bucky frowned at the pet name and flinched when he felt Brock warm breath so close his left ear. 

Bucky wriggled away from Brock as he got distracted by the bartender coming out of the kitchen door. Brock was ordering himself a drink, and Bucky was trying to wriggle himself even further away while trying to find a way to get out of this bar. 

"You need help to get him off, just say the word," a deep voice on his right murmured after a soft throat clearing. Bucky turned his eyes from Brock to his right only to see a gorgeous blonde man, sipping his beer. "Just say the word, and I'll help you... _shoo_ him off."

"Are you gonna kill him in the men's restroom?" Bucky asked, joking. Though, he wouldn't mind if he did. Hell, Bucky would help the man to hide Brock’s stupid body. The blonde man chuckled. 

"Nah," he said. "I can't waste my energy with him." Bucky let out a soft snicker. "So, you need help?" The guy turned his head to Bucky and for a second, Bucky forgot how to breathe. 

The guy was _so_ pretty. He had the bluest eyes Bucky had ever seen. His eyelashes were long and dusting over his high cheekbones gently. He had a crooked nose, but it somehow gave him a unique look. His soft-looking pink lips were plump and shiny from the sip he just took from his beer. He had a beard, wasn't a full one yet, but on its way to there. He had a loose grip around the long beer glass, his knuckles were pink — exactly the same shade of his lips. 

"Um," Bucky blinked. Bucky knew he should stop looking at the guy’s lips. "Y-yes. Please." The guy smiled. He downed his drink and kindly refused a re-fill. "Bucky," he extended his hand. It was just an excuse to touch him, but Bucky wasn't going to admit that to anyone. 

"Steve," his deep, soothing voice rumbled. As he grabbed his hand, Bucky took a whiff of his scent: It was the smell of dark chocolate, coffee, and caramel. It screamed _alpha, safe, delicious,_ and _home_. It also made his mouth water and calmed his panicking mood. 

"So," Bucky heard Brock's voice and flinched out of his stupor. "Do you need someone? You know I always liked taking care of you, honey…" Bucky smiled at Steve before he turned around to face with Brock.

"No, I don't," he answered coldly. Brock raised his eyebrows. Bucky could see him leaning into his personal space 

"Are you sure, honey? You smell so sweet, are you close to your heat? You also know I could handle your heat, baby, don't you?" Brock purred. His breath smelt bad, his own scent was disgusting. 

"Yes, he's sure," Steve's deep voice rumbled through Bucky to Brock. Bucky barely managed not to close his eyes and moan. "He already has a heat partner, so back off." 

The way Steve calmly threatening Brock was so hot, Bucky was barely holding back a whimper. He could feel the deep, soft growl vibrating through Steve's broad chest. His blue eyes were shining dangerously. Bucky wanted to jump on his bones. 

"Yeah? And that's you?" Brock laughed so suddenly, Bucky jumped on his seat. Steve placed a hand on his thigh; he wasn't grabbing, but cradling it gently. It was a soothing move, Bucky realized. He was trying to calm Bucky down. 

"Yes, that's me. That a problem?" Steve challenged Brock, raising an eyebrow. His body was turned to Brock’s way now. Brock snarled. Bucky felt like a bait ─ a deer or a sheep ─ between a wolf and a lion. 

“Really, honey?” Brock turned his furious look to Bucky. “He’s not your type, c’mon.” Bucky frowned. Actually, it was quite the opposite: Steve was _exactly_ his type. “Besides,” he continued. “I know your body better than him. I can treat you _way better_ than him.” He spat. His body was practically vibrating with fury while Steve was so calm. 

“He _knows_ me better than _you_ , though,” Bucky murmured. “You always make assumptions about me, but he actually knows me.” Brock took a step forward, right into Bucky’s personal space. They were now nose-to-nose. Steve quietly extracted himself from his seat and walked around Bucky’s. 

“I’m going to ask you to step the hell back, or I won’t be held responsible for what’s coming next,” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth in such a calm but a very _dangerous_ way, Bucky shivered. Brock stood up from his seat, puffing his chest out because an alpha just threatened him. Steve folded his arms on his chest, his biceps bulging unintentionally. He was so tall and broad that Brock looked so small next to him. 

“That a threat?” Brock pressed because _of course_ , he did. “I would like to see what you can do steroid boy.” His shark-ish smirk covered his anger-red face. Steve just raised an eyebrow. “What? You gon’ stare me like that all night?” He chuckled darkly. Bucky got in between them. Yes, he asked for Steve’s help, but only to shoo Brock off not to fight with him for someone like Bucky. 

“Hey! That’s enough,” He pressed his hands on their chest. The heat Steve was vibrating warmed his cold hand immediately. “Brock, I don’t need you, so please just fuck off. Steve, baby, that’s enough.” Before either of them could answer, Bucky smelt her sister’s seawater and bonfire scent before he heard her voice. 

“Hey, Bucky?” Becca walked quickly from their table to where they were standing. “What’s taking you so long─” Her confused face formed into an angry one as soon as she saw Brock, who was _very_ close to Bucky. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here and that close to him?” She snarled. “Stay away from him you abusive piece of shit!” She made a move to grab him, but Brock dodged it swiftly. 

“Bucky here was introducing me to his _boyfriend_ ,” he looked at Steve with disgust and anger. “He was saying that he already found himself a _heat partner_. I was just saying that he doesn’t know Bucky like me. Because, you know, I had more experience and time with him and with his _sweet body_ ─” Before Becca could react to what he said, Steve exhaled, annoyed and angry. He couldn't believe a piece of shit like this guy had the chance to spend _intimate_ times with a sweet person like Bucky. 

“A’right, it’s about time for you to go,” he said and in a blink, he grabbed Brock by the throat. There was no time for Brock to react or stop Steve, he was out of the bar in a heartbeat. Steve threw him out of the bar with a flick of his wrist. “If I see you hanging around _here_ and _him_ , I’ll make sure there will be a _fight_. Understood?” Brock snarled, but Steve growled. “I asked is that _understood_?” Brock spat on the ground, next to Steve’s feet. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Brock hissed. “Do whatever the fuck you want with that whore, I don’t fucking care.” Steve walked towards Brock threateningly, his growl sounding deeper and more dangerous this time. He somehow looked _bigger_ , too. Bucky swallowed another whimper. 

“Disappear,” Steve said with a low voice. “Or, _I_ ’ll make _you_.” Brock hissed one more time, but turned around and made his way to his car. Steve watched him until he disappeared on the road. When he turned around, he looked a little bit sheepish even though the fire of anger was still burning in his eyes. 

“Wait,” Becca muttered. She sounded breathless. “What just happened?” She asked while Steve pushed the bar door open. 

“I don’t know,” Bucky answered. He was breathless, too. “But that was fucking _hot_ ,” Becca grunted approvingly. Bucky watched Steve walking towards them. His anger dying quickly as he came closer to where they were still standing.

“I’m sorry for─ for causing a little scene,” Steve murmured. The apology was sincere in his voice. “I swear I’m not that… _feral_. But he just─ he just touched a nerve, I guess.” Steve chuckled nervously. “I also don’t like bullies, so…” A shy hand found its way to his nape, playing the short hairs there. Bucky snickered. He was trying to ignore the feeling of heat on his cheeks. 

“Yeah, he brings out the best in people,” he said, amused. 

“It was alright,” Becca muttered next to Bucky. “It’s nice to know that Bucky _finally_ has someone to look out for him.” 

And that was when Bucky knew he fucked up. 

When Becca approached them, Brock talked about Steve as his _boyfriend_. Even though that boyfriend shtick was supposed to be only for Brock, so that Bucky could get rid of him, he told Becca, too. The worst thing was that Bucky could see his _mother_ and her _friends_ watching Steve curiously. They already saw what happened. There was no way that Bucky could just tell them that it was a lie, now, was there. 

Steve chuckled softly. He was sneaking glances to Bucky. “Yeah, I’m really glad that _Buck_ here is trusting me for that.” Steve sent a dorky smile at Becca, and Bucky wanted to punch him for being so perfect. Becca hummed. 

“Would you like to join us? We were gossiping about everything and nothing,” she offered friendly. Bucky looked at Becca with his jaw on the floor. She had _never_ done that before. But then, his brain caught up with what Becca just said to Steve, so he quickly answered for Steve. 

“I’m sure he’s busy, Becs, let him go. He got in enough trouble for me in one night. Haven’t ya, Stevie?” Bucky looked at him. He was giving him a way out, which he really should have taken. 

“Aww, c’mon, Bucky,” Becca rolled her eyes. Her scent hit him as irritated. “It’s just a drink and some talk. Besides, Mom watching us like a hawk. She definitely wants to meet the guy who just saved his son’s ass. _Literally_.” Bucky gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at her. 

“It’s okay, Buck,” Steve said, still smiling like a dork. “I got nothing better to do, anyways. I’d love to,” he added, looking at Becca. “Thank you.” Becca blinked a couple of times apparently, Steve got Becca under his beautiful eyes’ spell. Bucky would have teased her if Steve weren’t so close. She cleared her throat. 

“This way, then,” she walked towards their table, giving them a moment. Bucky fell into an easy step next to Steve. 

“You really don’t have to do this,” he said to him quietly. “We could act like you just got a call and have to leave.” Steve sent him a soft look. 

“It’s really alright, Bucky,” his deep voice sent shivers down Bucky’s spine. His smell was clouding his judgment, making him want to roll in it. He blinked as he tried to snap himself from his stupor. 

“It’s _mom_ and _her friends_ Steve. They’ll probably invite you to the wedding─” Bucky cut himself off as they reached their table. They adjusted themselves so that Steve would have a seat next to Bucky. The heat was coming off stronger now that he was so close. Bucky wanted to bury himself in his warmth. 

“So, Mom, that’s… Stevie?” Becca looked at him questioningly. Steve gently corrected her. “Steve. That’s Steve, Mom. Steve, this is Mom ─ Winifred, and Karen, Lydia, and Jane.” 

“Nice to meet you all,” Steve said politely. God, but Bucky wanted to hug him tight and never let him go. Steve looked at him like he just heard what he thought. Bucky sent him a shy little smile and flushed. 

“Aren’t you guys the cutest?” His mother observed with an amused smile on her face. “Well, thank you for that, Steve, God knows that man is a pain in the fucking ass.” She rolled her eyes. “And to think, Bucky here was about to become serious with him.” Steve frowned slightly. He didn’t like the idea of Brock mating Bucky, biting into that pale long, elegant neck and marking him as his forever. He cleared his throat and squirmed in place. 

“Mom! God!” Bucky looked at his mother in shock. She shrugged. She was never shy about showing her hatred towards Brock, but she had let Bucky have his own way because her baby was an idiot and had to make some mistakes. Though, she didn’t like that those mistakes affected him deeply. 

“What? You know I’ve never liked him,” Winifred reminded him. “Because of that, forgive me for stating it this way, but─” She took a small sip from her drink. “Who are you to my son? Thank you for what you’ve done, but I’d like to know.” Her smile was just a little shy from being wicked. Bucky thought he couldn’t get more flushed and embarrassed, but there he was. 

“Mom!” Bucky whined. Steve chuckled and placed his on Bucky’s _thigh_ , just like he did when he was talking to Brock. Bucky tried not to lean into it too much, but it was hard. 

“It’s alright, Buck,” Steve sent him an assuring smile. His eyes were warm, filled with understanding. Because, yes, Steve could see why Winifred was approaching him the way she was. They had been through some shit, and it gave her every right to protect her son. 

“You don’t have to answer that question,” Bucky said, _you can still back out by saying that we are friends_ went unsaid. Though, Becca heard Brock calling Steve his boyfriend. Fuck. 

“We are dating,” Steve murmured, his brows were raised in a weirdly innocent way. “It’s still pretty new. But, yeah, we’re dating.” He gave Bucky a small squeeze. Bucky sighed defeatedly. Steve was sending him soothing waves of his smell, which Bucky couldn’t help but inhale deeply. “It’s alright,” Steve whispered to his ear. “I won’t mind.” Bucky merely nodded and rested his head on his shoulder, practically hugging his very muscled arm. 

Winifred smiled at her son. It was obvious to her that Bucky was trusting this man to be so close to him like that. Even though she wouldn’t say it out loud, she knew it spoke a lot about the situation. So, she nodded. Her face was warmer now. 

“Okay,” she agreed. “I wish you would have told me before it come to this, but I understand why you didn’t.” Winifred sent a small, reassuring smile to her son. Bucky smiled at her back. He was really glad that he had his mother on his back at these kinds of situations. 

“So, Steve,” Lydia jumped in after a short silence. “What do you do for a livin’?” Her green, sharp eyes were watching Steve’s face intently, and Steve suddenly felt like he was talking to Natasha. He shook his head, blinking a couple of times. He knew he just couldn’t spring the fact that he used to be Captain America on them, not in the first ten minutes at least. 

“I’m an artist,” he decided. “I do a couple of commissions in a year for magazines, but I mostly draw comic books for kids.” Becca smiled. 

“Then that’s how you guys met?” She asked, excitement all over her face. Steve frowned slightly. A question on its own was written on his cute face. “Comic books for kids?” Bucky cleared his throat silently. 

“Yes, he draws some and brings them to the kids,” he said. “I was early one day, and he was there to drop the comics. I offered some coffee, and he agreed. We talked…” 

“Ah, yes. Though, you’re missing the detail where I asked you out on a date after you almost spilled your coffee on me,” Steve added with a very serious face. Bucky pulled back to look at him with shock. He could faintly hear her mother and sister laughing along with the others. 

“I’m sorry?! You were the one who was standing right behind me! So, excuse me for almost spilling my coffee all over you,” Bucky exclaimed. Steve giggled. “Now I wish I would have.” Winifred let out a laugh. 

“Leave the boy alone, James,” she playfully scolded at him. Bucky rolled his eyes, muttering a ‘whatever’ and burying himself back into Steve’s side. Steve placed his cheek onto the side of Bucky’s head. 

It felt so good, domestic, and _right_ , Bucky wanted to cry. As if they were dating for years, they fell into the role so easily. Bucky had never felt this relaxed and safe, but Steve just made him feel like this without even trying. Bucky sighed, trying to control his scent so that he wouldn’t give anything away. 

“Have you invited him to the wedding yet, James?” Jane asked. It was her son who was getting married. Bucky shook his head. He could see the slight frown on his mother’s face. 

“I haven’t got the chance!” He cried out at Winifred's direction. “You know the kindergarten is a mess right now, and Steve has been away for work.” Steve nodded beside him. Lying was their main game, now that it had been a while since both of them agreed on it. 

“Yes, there was this comic con thing. I like to meet up with the readers and hear their thoughts about the comics,” he swiftly lied. Natasha would have been so fucking proud of him, Steve just knew it. “I came back, like, two days ago, but then got busy with a friend of mine.” Steve shrugged apologetically. Bucky smiled at him, his right hand was rubbing soothing circles on his arm. 

“Well, then, let me ask!” Jane smiled widely. She was extra happy and excited because her baby boy was getting married (finally). “Would you like to come to my son’s wedding?” 

“It depends on when it is,” Steve said, nose scrunched in a very cute way. 

“It’s two weeks later,” Bucky murmured. “On 10th May. In Italy.” Steve looked at him. His eyes held a question that Bucky understood perfectly: _Do you want me there?_ Bucky tilted his head, his eyes wide and his lips pouty. Steve wanted to lean and kiss him softly. He technically _could_ do that, but he wouldn’t disrespect Bucky like that. “Can be nice, you know, change of scene and all that.” 

“Sure,” Steve agreed. “Unless there is a last-minute change of plans, I’ll be there to company this gorgeous.” He nudged Bucky gently. Bucky flushed, a shy smile blossoming on his beautiful face. Becca smirked at Bucky. 

“I want one, where did you find him you said?” She asked Bucky with a serious face. Steve chuckled while Bucky flushed harder. 

“He sort of fell into my lap,” Bucky joked. “Or, was it the other way around?” Steve laughed. It was such a beautiful sound, Bucky wanted to make him laugh forever. “It was definitely the other way around.” 

“You know how to make an entrance into a person’s life,” Steve nodded, though he was still laughing. Bucky giggled, his head buried in Steve’s arm yet again. 

The night went pretty quickly. They had laughed and drunk a lot: Steve had had lots of funny things to tell while Winifred informed him with a couple of embarrassing moments of Bucky's. So, they laughed, enjoyed each other’s company, and consumed a lot of alcohol. 

At the end of the night, Bucky was tipsy. His cheeks were red from the alcohol and the good times, his nose was a little pink from sniffing because he laughed so much. He felt content, safe, and happy. Steve had never left his side; he cuddled him during the whole thing. Bucky stuffed his nose into his neck, right into the source of his amazing scent. He sort of rolled into his scent so much, Bucky was sure that he was reeking of Steve right now. 

He wanted to smell like him for the rest of his life. _Woah there, sailor,_ he thought to himself. _Too soon._

“Are you guys okay to go home on your own?” Steve asked, looking a little concerned. Becca nodded. 

“Yeah, Dad is coming to get us, don’t worry,” she sent him a smile. Steve nodded. He looked relieved. His arm was around Bucky’s waist, practically holding him upright. It didn't take long for Bucky’s father, George, to arrive at the bar. 

“I had fun tonight,” Steve said as George parked the car. “Thank you for inviting me.” Bucky squeezed his arms around him softly. Winifred waved her hand. 

“Thank _you_ for protecting Bucky from that asshole,” she said. “Also, your stories were too funny to let you go.” All of them giggled at Winifred’s comment. Steve smiled.

“If you guys are ready, we can go,” George came up to their sides. His blue eyes, which were very similar to his son’s, weren’t late to fix on Steve. He looked at Steve weirdly. “Have we met before?” He asked him, eyes narrowed. “You look familiar.” 

“Um, I don’t think that we did, sir,” Steve said, extending his hand. “Steve Rogers.” George grabbed Steve’s hand in his almost equally strong one and shook twice. 

“George Barnes, nice to meet ya son,” He sent him a wide, toothy grin. It was so easy to see Bucky on George’s face, only his older version. Bucky could see the exact moment when his father’s eyes took in the closeness between them. He raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m dating your son, sir,” Steve confirmed. “Will it be a problem?” He asked politely. Bucky felt like it should be an intimidating question, but it didn’t sound like that with Steve’s soft voice tone. George looked at him for a moment. 

“Not unless you repeat what that asshole of a son of a bitch did to him. If you pull such thing like that, then, I assure you boy, we _will_ have a problem,” George murmured. His low voice tone gave the threat its real meaning. “I do know my way around guns and such, just a piece of extra information.” He winked at Steve. 

“Okay, enough threatening him for one day. First Mom, then you, enough.” Bucky waved a hand between them. Steve did _not_ sign up for his parents’ threatening. 

“He asked a question, I just answered that, boy,” George said. 

“It is understandable, though, Buck,” Steve agreed quietly. Then, he turned to George. “I will be careful with your son, sir,” he added. It was George’s turn to wave a hand dismissively. 

“Call me George! Sir makes me feel like I’m still in the military,” he grumbled. Winifred chuckled. Steve smiled. 

“It is also understandable because I’ve been there,” Steve admitted. George frowned. “I was in the military, too. It had been a while since I was out. Still trying to collect myself and find my footing in this non-military world, though,” he added with a chuckle. 

“Well, thank you for your service. Which infantry? Rank?” George couldn’t help but ask. He had huge respect for people like him because he knew what kind of shitty things these people went through including himself. 

“Thank you for your service, too, George,” Steve gave him a sad smile. “I was in 107th. Captain.” George gave Steve a lazy salute. 

“Sergeant. 111th.” Bucky smiled at them. It was obvious that they were going to get on very well. 

“Dad, can we go? I’m getting sleepy,” Becca murmured. George nodded immediately. 

“Of course, sweetie. Steve, are you coming with us? I can give you a lift,” George offered. Steve shook his head slowly. 

“I have my motorcycle,” He pointed an alley entrance. “Thank you, though.” 

“But you had a couple of drinks,” Bucky frowned. “It won’t be safe.” Steve rubbed his shoulder. 

“I had a beer and drank lots of water afterward. I’ll be fine, sweetheart,” Steve placed a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. Bucky nodded and hugged him. 

“Will I see you at the wedding?” George asked. Steve nodded, arms around Bucky and cheek placed over his head. His nose was filled with Bucky sweet and calming omega scent: It was a perfect mix of freshly baked bread and faintly cotton candy. “Great! I’ll see you there, then. Take care!” Steve waved with a huge smile on his face. Bucky’s sister and mother and her friends got in the car, but Steve continued to hug Bucky. 

“They’re waiting for you, honey,” Steve whispered. He heard Bucky whine quietly. It was a small sound of protest. Steve smiled. “C’mon.” Bucky pulled back with a pout. “Can I have your phone number?” Bucky nodded and extended his hand. “Nope, they’d understand. Tell me the numbers, baby.” Bucky frowned, but he had a point. So, he recited the numbers, slurring just a little. “Okay, I’ll text you, okay?” Bucky nodded. 

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky blurted. Steve chuckled, but Bucky could see the faint pink color on his cheeks. Steve’s thumb brushed his own cheeks. 

“Thank you, though you’re the gorgeous one,” Steve admitted, causing Bucky to smile at him shyly. “Good night, Bucky,” Steve said, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“God,” Bucky muttered. “My cheeks are on fire, stop it,” he lightly swatted Steve’s very firm chest. Steve chuckled. “But, good night, I guess,” he hummed. Then, Bucky lifted his body on his tippy toes and placed a kiss both on Steve’s cheeks. 

He pulled away and got in the car; letting his father drive him home, away from Steve. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly placed his bag down, hang his coat, and got rid of his shoes. His phone buzzed again, and Bucky reached for it without missing a beat.

> **We are still on for tonight, right?**
> 
> **It’s okay if we aren’t.**

Bucky smiled at Steve’s text. Next week they were going to fly to Italy for the wedding, and Steve offered to spend some time together when both of them were available. Bucky offered Tuesday after hours, and Steve had agreed. Steve was taking Bucky to a dinner tonight. Bucky tried not to feel too giddy about it, but he couldn’t help the stupid smile that was stuck on his face. 

> _**Yep, we’re still on for tonight. Don’t worry, I’ll be there :P** _

He hit send and sprinted to his bedroom while trying not to trip on Alpine. He should have fed him, Bucky thought, and he went back to the kitchen. Pulling out his food, Bucky poured some into his small food bowl. Alpine headbutted his hand as a ‘thank you’, making Bucky smile fondly. 

“Bon appetit, buddy,” He lovingly scratched behind Alpine’s ears. Alpine purred happily. Bucky pet the cat for a few more moments and went back to his room. He got to shower and pick some clothes to wear. He was dressing to impress tonight, he thought idly. Bucky sighed. 

“One thing at a time, mate,” he muttered to himself. Just when he shed all the layers on his body, his phone buzzed in the pocket of his jeans. He grabbed it and smiled like a love-sick puppy when he saw Steve’s name on the screen. 

> **Just checking 🙄**
> 
> **Besides, I gotta know if my day is gonna get better or nah, right?**

“You smooth bastard,” Bucky shook his head. His fingers moved on the keyboard. 

> **_That was smooth…_ **
> 
> **_Keep trying, I might be convinced that you’re trying to impress me_ **

Bucky rolled his eyes. Thinking about the time they had spent on the phone the previous week, Bucky easily could say that Steve was one hell of a flirt. Bucky used to call himself that, but he knew that he got rusty. Steve’s game was pretty good, he had proof about it. 

> **I thought that was what I was doing the past week?**
> 
> **Well, now you can be sure that I’ll be doing my best ;)**

“Not─ fuckin’ winky face, ugh,” Bucky grunted. He quickly typed an ‘I’ll be waiting’ and hit send. He placed his phone on his bedside drawer and stepped into the bathroom. 

In ten minutes, Bucky was out of the shower, standing in front of his closet. Biting down on his bottom lip, Bucky grabbed his phone. 

> **_Where are you taking me?_ **
> 
> **_What should I wear?_ **

He hit send. While waiting for an answer, Bucky set the towel free from his waist and dried his short hair. They’d be dry in a couple of minutes, anyway. He pulled open a drawer and took a black boxer brief. He saw Alpine coming into the room and making himself comfortable on his bed as he pulled the brief over his thighs. 

“How was your day, boy,” Bucky asked the cat quietly. Hands reaching and scratching the cat’s white, soft fur. Alpine made a soft ‘mrr’ noise and started purring. Bucky chuckled. “I’m glad,” he said, smiling softly at the small creature. He heard the soft buzzing of his phone that was on the bed. 

> **Something casual? Something like you wore at the bar.**
> 
> **We’re going to a Ma and Pa’s diner. It’s the best one in Brooklyn, I swear :P**

Bucky smiled. He liked that Steve didn’t plan on to take him somewhere formal. He didn’t know if he could be comfortable in a suit after the day he had. He sent three thumbs-up emoji and found himself in front of his closet yet again. 

He grabbed his favorite navy blue soft sweater and a white long sleeve t-shirt to wear underneath the sweater. Bucky knew that he could never go wrong with black skinny jeans, so he fished them out of the closet, too. He put the clothes on then went back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and style his hair. It was mostly dry, now, and it’d be fully dry by the time he was out. 

In exactly seven minutes, Bucky was ready. He picked his, again, navy blue bomber jacket and his old boots. He bid a soft goodbye to Alpine by giving him another handful of scratches and put his wallet in his jacket pocket, phone in hand, and he left. 

**I’m in front of the bookstore,** said Steve’s latest text, and Bucky smiled again. Instead of answering his text, he quickened his pace. His apartment wasn’t that far from the bookstore Steve was waiting in front of. So, it only took Bucky two minutes to see the bookstore from across the street. 

Bucky could see Steve leaning against the wall next to the store. He was wearing a red henley with dark gray tight jeans and black military boots. He picked a black denim jacket to go with the whole look. His slightly long hair was slicked back and his beard was trimmed neatly. Swallowing harshly, Bucky tried his best not to drool. Bucky sighed deeply as he crossed the street.

“Oh, hey! There you are!” Steve’s warm, deep rumble sent a gentle shiver down Bucky's spine. Bucky smiled widely, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach.

“Hey!” He said, already stepping in Steve’s personal space for a hug ─ and as an excuse to get his fill on Steve’s scent. Steve chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Bucky lithe body. His scent immediately cuddled around Bucky just like his arms, and Bucky melted in the hug. They pulled back after a few seconds. Bucky was flushed, and Steve was supporting red ear tips. 

“Ready?” Steve asked. When Bucky nodded, Steve held his arm out for Bucky to grab. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, but grabbed Steve’s arm anyway. 

“Should have guessed that you were an old school,” Bucky joked harmlessly. Steve shrugged and led them on. Bucky sighed as they walked with comfortable silence. There wasn’t awkwardness nor pressure in the silence, it was actually relaxing. So, Bucky put his free hand on Steve’s arm, too, leaning on him a little. Steve smiled. 

It took them ten minutes of walking to arrive at the diner. 

The place wasn’t crowded. There were mostly couples, talking with hushed voices. The waiters weren’t yelling out orders, and there was soft music playing on the background. The inside was cozy: Tables were light brown, and the seats were a creme color. The wooden design was covering most of the place, dim lights were giving the place a soft and relaxing vibe. Bucky loved it. 

“I come here almost every Sunday, but today is an exception,” Steve murmured as he opened the door for Bucky. Bucky felt the heat rushing to his cheeks and smiled. Murmuring a small ‘thanks’, he stepped inside. Steve stepped in after him, his body heat warming Bucky up immediately. “C’mon, this way.” Steve put a large hand on the small of Bucky’s back, couldn’t help but notice how the omega shuddered under his palm. Steve inhaled deeply, discreetly, as they walked towards the table; Bucky’s fresh-baked bread and faint cotton candy scent were soothing the nerves that Steve didn’t know that was tense. 

“I always sit here.” Steve showed Bucky the place right next to the window at the end of the row. It was almost hidden, a _special_ little place, just for _them_. Bucky felt his stomach flutter. Bucky nodded and slipped on the seat, watching Steve sitting right in front of him. They took off their jackets and leaned on the table, gazing at each other with stupid smiles on their faces. 

“How was your day?” Bucky forced himself to ask, otherwise he would have drowned in the blue of Steve’s eyes. Steve shrugged again. 

“It was nice. I drew and listened to some music,” Steve listed. “Started a TV series that Sam had been bugging me about,” He grimaced, making Bucky snicker. “He never shuts up about it, I swear.” Bucky giggled this time. 

“Maybe he wants somebody to talk about the series and he chose you?” Bucky offered. Steve rolled his eyes. It was obvious that Steve ‘hated’ Sam so much. 

“He could have easily forced Nat into starting it. He chose _me_ just to be a dick,” Steve huffed, and Bucky grinned. “The series has a weird plot, I don’t know why he likes it so much.” Steve turned his gaze to Bucky, looking right into his Bucky’s happily sparkling eyes. “How about you? How was your day, honey?” Bucky smiled shyly at Steve, but before he could answer, a waitress appeared by their table. 

“Welcome to Ma and Pa’s,” she greeted them excitedly. Steve saluted her lazily. “Glad to see you here with someone,” she commented, her green eyes were amused. “What can I get you, sweeties?” Bucky snickered when he saw Steve stuck his tongue out to her. 

“What do you suggest?” Bucky asked. He liked her: She looked like a fun person, and a beautiful looking, too. She was also teasing the hell out of Steve. 

“There is this food─” Steve tried to say, but she quickly cut him off. 

“Before Brooklyn steps into it,” she threw him a dirty look. “We have an amazing chicken special. Has mushroom, peppers, and couple other ingredients that we keep as a secret. You like chicken?” Bucky nodded. “Then, it’s amazing for you. This blonde beef here will probably ask for steak, so I’m not bothering myself to ask him.” Steve rolled his eyes and murmured a quiet ‘whatever’. 

“I have that chicken then, God knows I need comfort foods right now,” Bucky muttered, blinking a bit tiredly. Her face softened. 

“Of course. Anything to drink?” She wrote down the orders quickly. 

“Just water for me, thank you,” Bucky answered, and Steve agreed. She nodded and wrote that one, too. 

“Okay, they’ll be ready in twenty. I’m Angie, so call me out if you need anything else. Have fun!” She smiled at them and walked away to another table. 

“So, that was Angie,” Steve said, his ears were pink. “Apparently, she loves to tease with me.” Bucky chuckled. “She’s good people, though. Could be my first friend ever since─” Steve stopped. Some things haven’t said, Bucky wasn’t stupid, but he wasn’t going to be a dick and push Steve to talk about it. 

“Yes, she looks like a good person. Also, _Brooklyn_?” He asked, hoping to bring Steve’s happy mood back. It worked. 

“Ah! Yeah, she calls me that since she learned I’m from here, Brooklyn. I call her Angeles sometimes, so we call it even,” Steve smiled. Bucky nodded and watched Steve’s smile disappear. “You said you needed comfort foods… Is everything alright?” 

_Oh_. That. 

“Yeah, well no, but the same things that happen every month,” Bucky rolled his eyes, annoyed. “Hard day at school. There was a parent meeting, and you know how some parents are… They claim that they want only what’s best for their kid and think that getting kid everything they want is the key.” 

“One of those,” Steve said, brows raised. He knew them from his Captain America times. The parents would ask him to say things that they didn't want their kid to be doing, and because their kids didn't listen to them, they hoped they would listen to Captain America. _Ugh_ , Steve thought. 

“Yes. It’s not just parents raising spoiled kids. It’s also… I─” Bucky sighed deeply. “I _love_ kids. I love spending time with them, be their play friend or let them enlighten me about the things I realize that I’ve never even thought about. I also love to spoil them _from time to time_ , like I bake cupcakes and bring them to school so that we can put the frosting together and eat after lunch. It’s sometimes a cake or cinnamon rolls.” Steve smiled fondly, he could so easily imagine Bucky doing exactly _that_. “Parents… They said cupcakes and other things I bring are bad for them. Said that I should be _teaching_ them, not _push_ them into doing and eating _bad things_.” Bucky sniffed. 

He hated when people thought so little about him, and went over their head and claimed that Bucky wasn’t doing his job right. It always made him so angry that it made him cry because of anger, just like now. It was also happening because he held himself for too long. _Damnit_ , Bucky thought. _Not on the first date._

“Hey, Buck?” Steve called out to him softly. “Don’t cry, hey,” He reached out and wiped a tear that was rolling down on his cheek. 

“It makes me _angry_. So angry, but I can’t _do_ or _say_ anything to the parents because if they didn’t want me teaching their kid, I’d be out of job,” Bucky huffed. “I hate when they think… _things_ like that. I’d never do that, I know how sensitive kids are! It’s just…” Bucky exhaled angrily, tears rolling on full power now. “God, I hate this.” He snatched a tissue and wiped the tears harshly. “Now I’m not allowed to do anything like that, and I’ll be supervised in lessons. Which means, there will be _another_ teacher in _my_ classroom, putting their nose into my job when it’s actually not needed.” 

“There you go,” Angie appeared again, some other waitress on tow. “Chicken for you, and steak is for this Brooklyn. Bon appetit!” She dropped the plates and two glasses of water down and walked away. Bucky was glad that she didn’t linger. 

“Anyway,” he said. “That’s why I need comfort foods,” he sniffed slightly. Then, he blushed. “I, um, I cry when I’m angry.” Steve smiled. “Also, I really didn’t want to go off like that in the first _date_ ─ it’s a…” 

“Yes, Bucky, it is,” Steve cut him off, still smiling. “I don’t mind. Even though I’d like to have a chat with those parents... “ Steve’s smiled formed into a wicked one. “I’m going to be a good boy and eat my steak since, you know, I’m a growing boy still.” 

Bucky snorted. “Is there any more place for you to grow in, my dear?” He asked head cocked aside. Steve wanted to cuddle him and never let go. Instead of doing that, Steve just flushed. Bucky bit his lip. His eyes were shining from tears, but the expression in them was fond. “You know I’m just joking, right? I don’t mind how your body looks, Steve. Small or big, short or tall, I don’t care. I care about what you carry in here,” Bucky pointed his heart and head. Steve’s eyes went big. 

“You─” Bucky nodded slowly. 

“Yes,” he verbally confirmed it. “I know that you’re Steve Rogers who used to be Captain America.” He watched Steve’s shoulders sag, watched his efforts to make himself look small. “Your talk with my dad kind of gave away. 107th? Captain? Sam and Nat? You weren’t even trying.” Steve let out a short laugh. 

“Yeah, I, uh, I wasn’t, really.” He looked up with a shy smile. “But I didn’t try to hide it because I didn’t mind if you know who I am─ whom I used to be.” Bucky felt his heart stutter in its small cage, felt his breath suddenly decided to leave him. There was also a fluttering feeling deep in his stomach. Bucky felt _warm_ all over. 

The amount of trust Steve had for him since day one was mind-blowing. 

“Thank you,” Bucky sounded wet. The tears were back, but it was happy ones this time. Steve looked confused. “For trusting me that much. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to go up to someone, only to be called and known as Captain America. Not everyone can see Steve Rogers beneath, am I right?” 

“Yes,” Steve breathed. His eyes were also teary, red around the corners. “Please,” he said, blinking. “Let’s eat our food, or I’m going to start to cry like a baby.” He chuckled, discreetly wiping his tears. Bucky nodded. 

“Of course.” 

_Anything for you_ went unsaid. 

──

Their date went amazing after the heavy conversation. 

They ate their food, asked each other questions about their daily life, hobbies, and all the other stuff. They talked about what kind of books and movie genres they like. Steve said he liked reading science fiction because he liked entering into different, new worlds─ then, he said he already did it himself and felt like shit at the beginning but now he was good. 

Bucky laughed until he was tomato red. 

They were walking on the streets aimlessly, now. Hand in hand, Bucky was also hugging Steve’s arm like a koala. Steve wasn’t complaining. He liked Bucky’s warmth and weight against his body. It grounded him. It made him feel safe. It felt _right_. Which was a little scary when he thought about the fact that they had met last week. But what they have done just now, and still doing, felt like they’ve been doing it for _years_. Steve felt like he belongs somewhere _finally_. 

“‘S always nice out at these times,” Steve heard Bucky murmur quietly. He looked up to see a few light gray clouds and the open sky beneath it. Stars were winking at them cheekily. Steve smiled. “I always loved stargazing. So I like this kind of weather: Where I can see the stars. It feels like they have an inside joke and waiting for me to understand it. The small flashes? Those feel like winks.” Bucky babbled. “I’m sorry,” he whispered a second later. “I… don’t know what I’m saying, really. I’m happy and I talk shit when I’m happy.” 

Steve looked down at him. He could see the happiness shining in Bucky’s eyes. “I’m happy, too,” Steve whispered back. “It’s been a… very long while since I’ve felt happy.” He admitted. “Last time I felt this comfortable and happy with someone was… my nineteenth birthday with Ma.” He felt Bucky holding his arm and hand a bit tighter. “She somehow made me a cake and found a candle for me to blow. I wished for her to survive her illness. She was sick and still made sure I had a decent birthday. We laughed and ate the cake until we couldn’t move. Then, we tried to dance even though we weren’t able to move a couple seconds ago.” 

“That’s a nice memory,” Bucky murmured. His chin was on Steve’s shoulder, and he was watching him intently. Steve smiled sadly. 

“It is,” he agreed. “But my wishes never come true,” he added. “She died two days after.” Steve heard Bucky’s breath catch. 

“Steve…” he whispered. Steve could hear the sadness in his voice. “I’m so sorry.” 

“I know you are, honey, thank you,” Steve kissed his forehead. “Ready to go home yet?” Bucky hummed, snuggling deeper into his arm. Steve snorted. “Your bed is probably more comfortable than my arm.” 

“Mmm, shut up. You have no idea how comfy your _arm_ is,” Bucky grunted. “But yeah, it’s about time that I should go home. Gotta get up early tomorrow.” Steve nodded. He didn’t want to leave Bucky yet. 

“Can I walk you home?” He asked. Bucky flushed. 

“Please?” 

“Of course, Buck,” Steve muttered, giving a soft squeeze. Bucky smiled at him and snuggled back. It took them fifteen minutes to reach Bucky’s apartment. Bucky suddenly wished they would have taken a long way because he wasn’t ready to let Steve go, yet. 

“So, this is me,” Bucky whispered. He stepped back but refused to let Steve’s hand go. Steve looked at the building, memorizing the number on the wall and the color of the walls immediately. Then, he looked back at Bucky. He looked so beautiful: His eyes were shining like the stars on the sky, his hair was disheveled a little from snuggling Steve’s arm, his hand was so warm Steve wanted to hold it forever. 

“Thank you for tonight, honey,” Steve murmured, taking a step, getting even closer to Bucky. “It was the best date I have ever had.” Bucky felt the heat rushing to his cheeks. 

“I─ Really?” His wide eyes looked at Steve’s innocently. He was biting his lip so deep, it was almost blood red. Steve nodded, not looking away from Bucky’s lips. He was dying to feel them against his. 

“Can I kiss you, honey?” Steve asked, his hand already cupping Bucky’s jaw. 

“ _Please_ ,” Bucky breathed. 

Their lips collided, and it felt like a resurrection to Steve. Like he had been asleep for so long, but now he had Bucky and he woke him up to see the beauty of the world. Bucky gasped softly, the faint cotton candy in his scent spiking up and clouding his freshly baked bread scent. It was almost like Steve could _taste_ the candy from Bucky lips. He pulled back for a second only to dive right back in. Bucky lips were moving against his like silk, caressing his neglected lips like a mother caressing her baby’s face gently. Steve moaned involuntarily. Bucky pulled away when Steve’s sent started to cloud his mind. 

“I─” He tried to speak, but his breath left him on the mid-way. He swallowed, taking a step back. “I gotta─ go, now.” He jerked his thumb to the building. Steve licked his lips, tasting Bucky’s sweetness on them still. 

“Yeah!” He said. “Yeah, that’s… for the best, I guess,” he cocked a smile. Bucky nodded, still breathless. They looked at each other for another second and they both went for another kiss. It was less heated, more chaste. Soft caressing, gentle stroking… They pulled back slowly, this time. “Goodnight, honey,” Steve whispered, eyes still closed and hands still holding Bucky’s face. Bucky stroked Steve’s wrists. 

“Goodnight, Stevie,” Bucky whispered, too, and pulled back for good. Their eyes were sparkling with giddy feelings. “Sleep well,” Bucky added. Steve nodded. 

“I definitely will, honey.” Bucy flushed and turned around. He unlocked the building’s heavy door and ran up to the stairs to his apartment. 

His hands were trembling so much, it took him five minutes to slot the key in its place. Alpine greeted him with a soft ‘ _meow_ ’. Bucky smiled shakily at the small creature and took him into his arms. Alpine purred, making himself comfortable in his owner’s safe arms. 

“I just had the best date, Alpine,” Bucky said to the cat. Alpine looked at him with his green eyes questioningly. “I might be in love a little.” Alpine let out an ‘mrr’ sound. Bucky chuckled. His ‘mrr’ sounded so much like ‘yeah, obviously’. “You’re right. It’s obvious.” He idly stroked Alpine's soft fur, thinking about their kissing. 

Bucky was in trouble. 

He was in a beefy, blonde, and sweetest kind of trouble. But he was okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the lovely comments! hoping to see them on this part, too :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part where the fic earns its E rating :)

Italy was beautiful. 

Bucky had always wanted to visit the country, but never got the chance. Now, though, he was actually  _ in  _ Italy, and have time to go places that he always wanted to go. He had Steve with him, too, and it honestly made everything a bit better. 

In Italy the weather was warm. It got chilly at night, and sometimes it rained afternoon, but it was a beautiful country nonetheless. Steve already got sunburnt over his nose and his shoulders, but they always went away at the end of the day. His freckles stayed, though. Bucky loved them. 

“You look cute with freckles,” Bucky had once said and watched Steve flush in delight. 

Steve was a good company. He knew a little bit about Italy since he had been in the country around WWII and after he got defrosted. He said that it was an undercover mission he had with Nat that brought them here. So, Steve knew where to go and where to see. Bucky learned that he was an architecture maniac, but it was very cute to watch. 

“Doll, breathe, it’s a building, it’s not going anywhere,” Bucky had cut Steve off when he saw how red he became from talking non-stop. Steve had halted on his words and took a deep breath. Then, he had flushed even redder, ducking his head shyly. Bucky had chuckled and tackled him into a cheeky hug. 

It was the wedding day. Their extra two days in Italy went by so fast, Bucky felt a little disappointed. But still, he had so much fun in those two days, it put his disappointment under a shadow a bit. 

“Honey?” Steve called gently. Bucky grunted, he was about to spit the mouthwash. “Which one?” He asked when Bucky dried his mouth. He glanced at Steve by the bathroom door and took a double-take. 

Steve looked amazing in his maroon suit. The suit had square designs on. It was hugging every single curve of Steve’s body. Bucky could see the exact thickness of his thighs and biceps. His white shirt’s first two buttons were open, his long neck was winking at Bucky. His hair was swept back. He had watched Steve trimming his beard, it was covering his jaw lightly rather than violently. 

“Buck?” Steve’s voice pulled him out of his head. Bucky blinked a couple of times, focusing on the question Steve has asked him. He was holding two black and maroon ties and a black bowtie. Bucky frowned slightly, trying to imagine them on Steve. 

“None,” he decided on. “You look so good like this, no need for a tie or a bowtie,” he added, pink color already adorning his cheeks. Steve raised a brow cockily, the smile on his was wicked. 

“No tie, huh,” Steve murmured as he gently put the things on his hands down on  _ their  _ bed. Steve walked towards him, and for a moment Bucky didn’t know what to do. “You look beautiful in blue, did you know that?” Steve whispered as he got in Bucky’s personal space. 

“Thank you,” Bucky whispered back. His suit was plain. It was navy blue, also fitting his body like a glove. He decided not to wear a tie, mainly because he felt trapped whenever he wore them. He placed a small flower on his jacket’s pocket. His hair was disheveled, short strands were spikey a little. He had a light stubble, wasn’t a five o’clock shadow yet, but very well on its way. He was going to shave it tomorrow, though. 

Steve placed a very sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. “You’re very welcome, sweetheart,” Steve murmured against his lips, his warm breath kissing Bucky again. Steve nosed his cheek playfully. “Can I scent mark you?” He asked quietly. “You look good enough to eat, and I want people to know that you're  _ taken _ .” Steve pulled back slightly to look Bucky dead in the eyes. Bucky could see his dilating rapidly, his was already swallowed up the blue color. 

“Yeah,” Bucky breathed. Then, he added softly, “Please?” Steve smiled, kissing his cheek softly as he started rubbing his wrists on Bucky neck. Nosing the soft skin just beneath his ear, he heard Bucky’s hitching breath. Steve efficiently rubbed his body against Bucky’s. Wrists flying over the clothes, and every single skin on display. “ _ Steve… _ ” Bucky whimpered. 

“Mark me up, too, baby,” Steve encouraged. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart.” Bucky’s eyes fluttered open and leaned in to place a kiss on Steve’s soft, pink lips. Steve smiled into the kiss, arms snaking around Bucky’s tiny waist. Bucky rubbed his wrists on Steve’s neck and clothes, mimicking his moves. Steve bit his bottom lip, eliciting a moan out of Bucky. 

“ _ Quit necking! _ ” With Becca’s muffled yelling, they pulled back with a gasp. “ _ We’re gonna be late if you guys keep up! God, I can’t believe they’re… _ ” Her voice faded slowly, leaving a confused couple behind. They both snickered, arms still around each other. 

“Ready?” Bucky asked, fixing Steve’s collar. Steve nodded, stealing one last kiss. 

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

* * *

The wedding was a blast. The weather had agreed with them, so it was beautiful out. A soft breeze was washing everyone's extra heat away. The sound that the waves made calming the people who were buzzing with excitement. White chairs and flowers were everywhere. It was a relaxing, not too stuffy wedding, and Bucky loved it. 

His parents were two-row in front of them, Steve was on right, and Becca was on his left. The scents around Bucky weren’t too heavy, or uncomfortable, but he still kept his nose buried in Steve’s neck half of the time. Even if Steve noticed it, he didn’t say anything but just held him even closer to his body. His arm was around Bucky’s shoulders, Bucky was holding his hand with his left. Steve was giving him soothing circles in his palm with his thumb, and Bucky was trying so hard not to blush and shiver violently. 

It didn’t take them long to see the bride walking with her father. The groom was practically vibrating with happiness, and Bucky could easily say that so was the bride. Things went smoothly. They had a sappy vows moment and made people chuckle or sniff with the sappiness of them. When the moment they said ‘I do’, they kissed  _ so  _ passionately, Bucky squeezed his thighs and buried himself even deeper into Steve’s embrace with the softest whimper. Steve chuckled darkly in his ear before kissing his temple. 

Then, a song started to play and the newly-married couple was called to the dance floor to have their first dance. 

“Hey,” Bucky heard Steve’s gentle calling and lifted his head. “Would you like to dance with me?” He asked a soft expression was on his handsome face, baby blue eyes shining beautifully. Bucky bit his lip, flushed, and nodded. Steve sent him a wide, toothy grin and grabbed his hand, pulling him upright. 

When they reached the dance floor, they were the second couple dancing with the newlyweds. There were only four of them, and it made Bucky feel a little self-conscious. But Steve was there, a solid supporting machine, he placed his hand on the small of Bucky’s back and murmured sweet nothings to ease him. It worked. They danced slowly. Exchanging soft words, they held on each other tightly. Steve even made him laugh out loud with one of his embarrassing ass-kicking stories before he got the serum, he was giggling in Bucky’s ear all the time, too. 

“God, you idiot,” Bucky said fondly, flicking his cheek. Steve flushed. “You could have died in one of those alleys and cats would have eaten you before they could find your body.” Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Now, that’s being a bit overdramatic,” Steve tutted. “But I know you enough to call you a drama queen, so okay.” Bucky huffed, punching him on the shoulder lightly. 

“Look at who's calling  _ me  _ a drama queen!” Bucky exclaimed. “Weren’t you the one who didn’t say the coordinates to Howard Stark and lead the plane right into the fucking  _ Arctic _ ?” Steve let out a belly laugh that made Bucky giggle involuntarily. “You were also the one who jumped  _ on a grenade  _ in basic. Oh, wait!” Bucky’s face shined brightly with mischief. “You  _ jumped out  _ the window of an over-hundred-floor building!” Steve was so red from laughing, Bucky felt bad and stopped. “Think twice before you call me a drama queen, seriously.” He huffed again, but there was a huge smile on his face. 

“Oh, God,” Steve wiped a tear. “It had been a while since I laughed like that,” he confessed, sniffing. His arms tightened around Bucky, Steve kissed his neck ─  _ his bonding glands,  _ right where he could put his  _ mark  _ and could  _ mate  _ Bucky if he did─  _ innocently _ . Bucky shuddered. “Mmm, thank you for making me laugh like that, honey,” Steve murmured against his skin. Bucky gulped. 

“You’re welcome,” he squeaked. Steve smiled wickedly before kissing the same spot and pulled back. Bucky wanted to groan his frustration out, but they were in public. 

“Ready to eat something? I’m starving.” 

Steve didn’t say what he wanted to eat , they were in  _ too  _ public for that. 

* * *

Bucky should have guessed that things would come to this point. He actually did ─his appointment at the spa included Brazilian waxing, so he actually knew things were going to come to this point. 

It didn’t help his nerves even for a little bit, though. 

The wedding was over. The couple had already gone up to their room. There was still a group of guests who remained, still drinking and talking. But most of them had retreated to their respective rooms, and that was what Steve and Bucky were doing now. 

Steve’s hand was on his back, spreading heat all over Bucky’s body. His suit jacket’s button was open, the broad chest that was covered with white, thin dress shirt was on display with its glory. His hair was a little bit disheveled. Its swept-back style had been ruined some time ago. He had a little bit flush coloring his gorgeous cheekbones. Steve was looking so fucking hot, Bucky was practically vibrating with the anticipation of privacy so that he could jump on his arms and kiss him breathless. 

Steve seemed like he could hear what Bucky was thinking because he gave him a promising side look with a wicked smirk, and Bucky was a puddle against his touch. 

It took them only twelve minutes to reach their room, and it was  _ on.  _

As soon as Steve closed the door and twisted the lock, Bucky jumped on him; his lips were quick to find Steve’s, legs wrapping around his tiny waist with ease. Steve let out a surprised ‘mmf’ sound and kissed Bucky back with a fever. His arms immediately snaking around Bucky’s waist to hold him against his body; his head tilted upwards so that he could kiss Bucky easily. Bucky’s hands were on his cheeks, his soft lips were on his plump ones. Bucky was  _ everywhere.  _ His scent was filling his nostrils, lungs, Steve felt  _ drunk  _ on Bucky’s scent. 

“God,  _ fuck,  _ honey,” Steve groaned deep in his chest. He walked blindly to the bed, Bucky was secured in his strong arms. “Your scent is so fucking  _ good.  _ Oh, God,” Steve babbled. His nose was poking Bucky’s jaw, drawing a handful of deep breaths of his scent. Bucky whimpered. His hands were pawing against Steve’s suit jacket. 

Steve laid him down on the bed gently and shred his jacket with a flick of his shoulders. Bucky’s whimper increased. Steve leaned in and gave him a soft, soothing kiss. Then, he popped his pants’ button-free, pulling his shirt out of it. Bucky’s used-to-be-blue hungry eyes were watching his every move, and that made Steve  _ wanted.  _ He shuddered with the feeling. 

“Help me take yours off, too, baby,” Steve whispered, pulling the hem of Bucky’s suit jacket. Bucky quickly straightened, shrugging his jacket off, he also opened all the buttons of his dress shirt. It was hasty and quick; the way they undressed. 

Steve’s also hungry eyes raked up and down on Bucky’s gorgeous naked body. This past couple of days, the amount of sun Bucky got exposed to had changed his skin color from very pale to delicious kind of golden. All tanned skin was laid before Steve, and Steve wanted to  _ devour  _ him. His defined muscles, yet smooth and lean body was begging Steve to touch him. 

“ _ Steve… _ ” Bucky moaned when Steve’s hand found its way to his nipple. “Steve,  _ Jesus _ ,” Bucky breathed as Steve continued to play with his nipple, twisting and pinching softly and caressing it after. It had Bucky panting in less than a minute. 

“You’re so responsive, baby,” Steve rumbled, voice deeper with the desire running through his body. Nobody made him feel this way, Steve realized, and it made him want Bucky even  _ more _ . “What do you want? Hm? Tell me, c’mon,” Steve cooed as his fingers were caressing the skin where Bucky’s happy trail  _ should be.  _

“Kiss me, please,” Bucky panted. “Please!” Steve smiled, murmuring a gentle ‘of course’, he leaned and captured Bucky’s soft lips with his. Bucky sighed into the kiss, his hands were quick to find Steve’s hair. Bucky let his tongue to nudge Steve’s lips gently, asking for permission without being too pushy. Steve opened his mouth, feeling Bucky’s soft, wet tongue touching his own. Steve moaned into the kiss and grabbed Bucky tighter. 

“You drive me insane,” Steve growled when they parted. Bucky chuckled lightly as Steve went a little feral and buried his nose in his neck, smelling that sweet scent and also marking him up with his own. “The way your scent  _ calls  _ to me, Buck… I’ve never─ No one’s smell had called to me like this before, baby.” Bucky whined softly, fingers caressing Steve’s exposed skin gently. “You’re so special, so  _ precious _ …” 

“Steve…” Bucky whispered. He bared his throat to Steve in a sweet submission, making the blonde go a little more mad with raw desire. Steve leaned in to Bucky’s chest, tracing the muscle lines there with his tongue. “ _ Alpha… _ ” Bucky’s breathy whisper went directly to Steve’s cock and made him groan in return. Steve’s lips closed around one of his nipples, sucking and chewing it softly, the blonde pulled delicious sounds out of the omega. Steve hummed around Bucky’s nipple, feeling the nub getting tighter in his mouth from his actions. “Ah! Steve─” Bucky moaned, hips raising without his control and grinding themselves against Steve’s hard stomach. 

“Sssh,” Steve cooed gently. His hands were petting Bucky’s sides soothingly, his beard was tickling his chest. He lifted his head, kissing the naked skin just under his lips on his way up. “What do you want, sweetheart? Hm? Tell me,” he whispered against Bucky’s lips, making the omega moan. 

“You,” Bucky whimpered. He was rubbing his cock against Steve’s hard body, making the small thing drool of precum. “I wan’ you in me, please,  _ Alpha _ , please…” Steve hummed soothingly. Taking one of his hands from Bucky’s side, he stroked his hair back. Bucky leaned into his touch like a cat, Steve smiled. 

“You want me in you, honey?” Steve asked, and groaned when Bucky nodded enthusiastically. “You want me to put my cock in your tight little hole and fuck you with it, hm?” Bucky whimpered, head moving up and down. “You want my knot, pretty baby? Hm? Think you can take this knot?” He ground down hard against Bucky so that the omega could feel his hard cock and the knot at its base. 

“ _ Yes _ …” Bucky breathed. His eyes were glassy, hair was a mess and lips were red as blood and shiny as diamonds. Steve wanted to hide him, lock him up in a room so that no one could touch him other than him. “ _ Steve… _ Gimme your knot, Alpha, wan’ it, please,” Bucky mewled, taking Steve out of his fantasy world. 

“Yeah, baby, okay,” Steve said, placing a kiss on Bucky shiny red lips. After a handful of kisses, Steve pulled back slightly. “Are you wet, pretty? Are you wet for me?” His right hand made its way to Bucky’s cock, fingertips tracing the outline of his cock and pinching his perineum so softly until he found what he was looking for. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Bucky moaned when he felt Steve’s fingertip over his hole, his back arched. Steve growled. 

“ _ Jesus fucking─  _ You’re so damn wet, you’re practically  _ dripping,  _ honey,” Steve groaned against Bucky’s lips, making the omega whine and moan louder. Steve’s index finger slid inside of him slowly, but so damn  _ easily.  _ Bucky whimpered with the intrusion. Eyes screwed shut, Bucky let Steve play his body like a violin, let Steve do to him whatever he wanted. 

“Moan, baby, let’em out. Lemme hear you, c’mon,” Steve encouraged, another finger had joined his first one smoothly. Bucky did exactly what Steve told him: He moaned loudly, let his back arch into the alpha’s strong and warm body, threw his head back and bared his throat yet again. Steve let out a low, appreciative groan. “You look so good,  _ omega, _ ” he whispered in Bucky’s ear, now three fingers were pumping in and out of the smaller man. Bucky was dripping around Steve’s fingers, making the slide easier with each stroke of the alpha’s fingers. 

“ _ Steve, _ ” Bucky whined. “Gimme, please,  _ Steve, please _ ─” He cut himself off with a groan when he felt Steve grazing his swollen prostate. His breath felt like punched out of him, Bucky gasped and choked on another whine. 

“Yeah, baby, okay,” Steve agreed as he pulled his fingers out slowly. Bucky grimaced with the feeling of emptiness, but it didn't last long. Steve quickly grabbed a condom that he mindlessly tossed on the drawer before they left the room; ripping the foil, he put it with ease. “You ready, honey?” He asked, draping his body over Bucky’s. The omega moaned softly and nodded. Bucky’s fingers clawed at his shoulders weakly, and Steve leaned in willingly. Their lips met for a soft kiss. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Bucky whispered when they parted. Steve peppered kisses all over his face, then his neck. He grabbed his swollen and aching erection, lining it up, Steve slid home slowly. Bucky gasped, whimpered and moaned, his blunt nails were scratching Steve’s back. Steve continued his kisses as he bottomed out. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ honey, you’re so  _ tight, _ ” Steve moaned against Bucky’s lips. Bucky panted: Steve felt  _ so good _ , he filled him right to brink. Bucky had never felt this full before. 

“Move…” Bucky hummed. He was already sex-drunk. “ _ Move,  _ Steve,  _ please _ …” Steve cooed soothingly, hands flew over the available skin under him. He pulled back slowly and thrusted back in. The pistoning movement got faster each thrust. 

At some point, Bucky was holding tightly to Steve while STeve hugged him to his chest, hips snapping against Bucky’s in a rapid pace. The headboard was hitting the wall rhythmically. None of them cared. They were way too lost in the pleasure. Steve snapped his hips against Bucky’s, lips placing kisses anywhere he could reach. Bucky was only hanging for the ride, hands clutching tightly on Steve’s broad shoulders, legs around his fuckinf tiny waist, Bucky just  _ held on.  _

“ _ There! _ ” Bucky yelped when one particular thrust light up every nerve in his body.  _ “Right there! Alpha,  _ there, there!  _ Yes! _ ” He cried out, letting his head fall back. Steve growled approvingly. He buried his face into Bucky’s neck, licking the long line and nibbling on his pulse, Steve snapped his hips even  _ faster.  _ Bucky howled with nerve-awakening pleasure. His body felt like it was on fire, but it was a sweet fire. It made him feel all warm, ready to explode, but so freaking good, too. 

“Lookit you, honey,” Steve rumbled with his low, sex-deepened voice. “You’re sex drunk and drooling already. You love feeling full, ain’t ya? You love getting your prostate rammed, love getting lost in the pleasure…” 

“Yes!” Bucky nodded frantically. “Love your big cock, alpha. Makes me─” He whimpered loudly when Steve nailed his prostate,  _ yet again.  _ “Makes me s’good… Never wan’ it to end…” Bucky purred with pleasure. His stomach was clenching and he knew he was so close to coming. 

“You’re gonna come, honey? You’re tightenin’ around my cock like a vice, darlin’,” Steve let his mouth run as filthy as it could. He could say that it was doing things to Bucky, making him clench around him in a very delicious way. 

“ _ Steve…”  _ Bucky cried out softly, his face was scrunched up. “‘M close,  _ Steve… _ ” Steve cooed gently. 

“Ssh, baby boy,” Steve kissed him, his lips were swollen from being bitten so much. “Come whenever you want, sweetheart, you can  _ come. _ ” 

Bucky felt the whitening pleasure hit him so hard, he gasped. First streaks of his come hit his chin, the rest covered his stomach. Bucky sobbed, his vision blacked out for a second. He heard Steve grunt and gasp, then he felt him coming. Bucky hugged Steve even tighter. 

“ _ Fuck,” _ Steve whispered after he was done. “Oh, honey…” Bucky sighed, all content. He fisted Steve’s soft hair in his hand and pulled him down for a soft, tender kiss. Steve sighed into the kiss, his body relaxing even more. Bucky could feel the tension seeping out of his muscles. He smiled when they parted. 

“Hi,” he whispered, blue eyes all wide and big, a shy smile on his face. Steve smiled back. 

“Hello, honey.” Bucky blushed. “You’re so fucking cute,” Steve said, chuckling. Bucky swatted his chest lightly. 

“Shaddap,” he mumbled. Steve gave him a kiss on the cheek and lifted himself. He was quick to get rid of the condom. He ditched it when he slipped into the bathroom to grab a damp cloth. He returned, watching Bucky’s content, all naked golden skin laying on the silk white sheets. His scent was happy and relaxed. Steve’s hindbrain purred with satisfaction. 

“You look beautiful,” Steve said as he walked up to him. Steve gently sat on the middle of the bed. He gently cleaned the come that dried on Bucky’s stomach, then between his legs. He dropped the cloth somewhere and reached for the unopened water bottles by the bed. “Drink this, honey.” Bucky sat up, taking the bottle from Steve, he took a couple big gulps. 

“Mmm,” Bucky hummed. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve couldn’t help but ask. Bucky smiled at him widely. 

“Amazing. It was great, Stevie,” he whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Steve smiled. “I loved it.” Steve nodded. 

“I’m glad, baby,” Steve said, smacking a kiss on the omega’s forehead. 

“Jus’ so y’know, since it was great, I’ll be wanting it frequently,” Bucky added with a serious face. Steve grinned, looking smug and amused at the same time. 

“Will you, now,” he said. Bucky hummed approvingly. “Well, it’s good to know. Because you know, super soldier and all…” He trailed off. Bucky frowned. “I can go, and go, and go all night, honey…” Steve rumbled. 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky smirked. He put the bottle on the nightstand and lifted his body on his knees. Bucky put his hand on Steve shoulders, he swung his legs both sides of the alpha’s thighs. “You mean to tell me…” He started and his smirk turned into something devilish when he felt Steve’s hands on his ass. “...I can ride you all night, and you can still go again?” Steve flicked his eyebrow, his eyes were dark and hungry. 

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Steve nodded. Bucky reached for another condom. 

“It’s so good to know, Alpha,” Bucky cooed. “We’re gonna have so much fun. After all,  _ we are born to live,  _ right?” He winked playfully. 

He could love Bucky _ , _ Steve thought idly, as he watched him.  _ It’d be so easy _ . 

_ Who knows, maybe I’m already in love with him,  _ was his last thought before his senses were drowned with Bucky. 

He wasn’t complaining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the end! thank you for all the lovely comments you have left. i'm so glad that you guys liked my first stucky fic. also, i'm so sorry, i realized i cannot write smut *facepalms* but i hope it's not too bad. see you in another stucky fics to come! thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting AND writing stucky! so please leave some feedback, so that i can improve myself! also if i have grammar mistakes, i'm sorry. point them out, i'll fix them! thank you for reading! hope you liked it!


End file.
